undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
KP's Garbage Can Stories
This is something else, isn't it? Well, it is. I'm KP, an author and admin here. What the heck am I doing here? Well, I'm about to share you some work of mine that I was fondly disappointed of. I didn't want any of these to see the light of day. But unfortunately, most of them did. At least, among a few users. These writings would be something I'd crumple up and swish over to the trash can. Then I go back to that trash can and take 'em all out, uncrumple them, and save them for history's sake. Then show to people. Then look back shamefully at how bad I used to write. And also learn how much I've improved. I won't reveal where I posted them, but if it comes down to that, I'd be happy to provide the link. Maybe when I post almost everything up. The Content Most of these pages will mostly be work from... years ago. I was young, I used to write, but I wasn't very good at it. Some of these might be stories I scrapped all throughout. Either way, they're dark days of my writing past, and I've found a bit of courage to share them. That, and a few users encouraged me. The stories! The stories! The stories! A Plague Most Deadly: Mission Savior Do not ask me about the title. This is a gigantic branch of stories. I made tons of spin-offs from it. This one I was particularly proud of. I was about.... 15 when I wrote this. It was a spin-off that I steam-rolled through, finishing it in about... 3-4 days. I really enjoyed writing it back then because I was so inspired. I suppose you need a quick summary. The story is about a group of Black Ops soldiers who go out on a mission to retrieve like, five VIPs from a city infested with undead. Those five characters were the original characters of A Plague Most Deadly, which was an RP story and something I don't wanna go into right now. A lot of bad English, weird ass shit, cheesy dialogue, and action on this. I hope you enjoy. CLICK HERE TO READ ME! Heaven's Fall: Engulfed in Flames Yo. This is yet another spin-off I made for another big branch of stories. Heaven's Fall is the RP story sequel to A Plague Most Deadly, and... unfortunately, that shit didn't end, because people (including me) left. More on that some other time. Engulfed in Flames is very short. It's centered around a teenaged girl whom I forgot the name of right now, so you'll just have to read it. This was during October '07, and there were 0 readers. I mean, nobody left feedback, so that's what I assume. READ ME I'M SHORT Oh, and, I'm not particularly ashamed of this one. Probably because I haven't re-read it yet. MORE TO COME. New story will go in this section. Check out these links! For another page of shameless old work display, check out Johno1995's Outbreak! Category:KP's Garbage Can Stories Category:KnowledgeProspector Stories Category:Special Story Pages